my life with the warners
by gicky
Summary: This is a bunch of short stories in collaboration with questions. It is how my family handles the warners and how they handle my family.


**This is the first of many little stories about my life with the warners. I will show you what it's like living with them. **

**For the first little story, I will tell you one of the many times they have been my hero's. This was before my baby sister was born, so it's only my brother and other sister. I was around 14 at the time, my brother was 10, and my sister was 5. It was when a boy I despised that was mean to my brother asked me out. and it takes place in early september.**

* * *

I was in my room finally relaxing after fixing 4 dozen cookies, which Wakko ate most of them meaning they aren't any left. I was sitting on my bed reading a book, while my mother was on the computer in the living room and my dad was watching tv.

My siblings along with the warners didn't wanna watch the movie so they went outside. Momma told me to keep an eye on them through the window

Suddenly my cell rang, thankfully the 3 toons were'nt here. I answered it.

"Hello.

"Hi Jessie, it's Brian." Oh great a jerk called me. Play it cool Jessica, play it cool, just use your old Fisher charm. Meaning be waitress nice, with a side of hidden attitude.

"Oh, hey Brian, hows it goes?" Like I care

"Nothing much. The real question is, are you doing anything today."

"No, I'm just having a relax day."

"Good, do you wanna go see a movie or something tonight?" Hell no. But I can take this to my advantage.

"Let me see if my mom says it's ok first." I set my cell on my bed and went to the living room. My parents were in the same place. My mom was the first to notice me, which made her frown.

"What did they do now?"

"Nothing, I just came to ask for a favor."

She looked at me and raised a brow. "What?"

"Well, Brian asked me out and I wanna go."

My dad cut in. "I thought he was a douche, and you didn't like him?"

"That's still true."

"Then why do you wanna go out with him?"

"I was wondering if I could take the guys with me so he will leave me alone."

They looked at each other and my mom put her hand to her face. "Ok, but you need to be back by 10:30." I ran back to my room and picked up the phone. "My mom said as long as you drop me back off at 10:30."

* * *

It was settled we were going to see a movie and have dinner. Where and what I have no idea. It's 6 now and he was picking me up at 7 so I have an hour to get the guys in the plan and get dressed. That's why I was headed to the backyard right now.

I stepped in through the gate and found Yakko and my brother dressed as zombies, chasing Dot,Wakko and my sister. She was in a purple poofy sundress and her auburn hair was in a pony tail showing off her big brown eyes as she giggled.

My brothers sky blue eyes were the only thing not covered in mud, leaves and, or fake blood. His short dirty blonde hair was tangled with a few leaves strattled in it. Yakko was the same, when he spotted me he smirked and shambled towards me.

Jade spotted me too. "Run Gicky, Yakko's on a killing rampage!" She giggled and ran as Johnny almost grabbed at her. Yakko smirked as he got closer to me. "You really think you're gonna get me ain't ya?"

"Maybe." He winked.

"Well, it's not happening. Actually I need to talk to all a ya'll. It's important. I need your help." At this everyone stopped, I rarely ever asked for help.

Yakko twirled and was back into his normal outfit. My brother tried too, but he just tripped on his own feet and fell to the ground, causing Jd to burst into fits of laughter. "What'ya need Jess?" I took a breath and let it out.

"I'm going to the movies with Brian and," Johnny interrupted me.

"Why, he messes with me and I thought you didn't like him and I think that," I held my hand up and stopped him.

"You didn't let me finish. I'm going to the movies with brian and I need you three to make the date horrible for him so that he will regret ever asking me out after messing with my brother." His smile has never been so wide before. Jade smiled and hopped up and down. "Can I help, can I help?" I put my hands on her shoulders and settled her down. "Not this time, I need some pros for this."

I looked at the toons and waited for their answer. They smiled slyly and Yakko answered. "Of course we'll help ya, no one messes with our buddies except us." I ignored that last part and told them the plan.

* * *

After telling them I got dressed in my flirtiest outfit in my closet. I had on a purple long sleeve shirt with a rose flower pattern on it and it showed a bit of cleavage. I had on my dark blue jean skirt with black leggings, along with my knee high 3 inch zip boots with bows on the side. My auburn hair was let down to the middle of my back and my bangs were curled just shy of my eyes. The cateye pattern liner and purple eyeshadow that I had picked made my evergreen eyes pop. I picked pink liquid lipstick that made my already large lips glisten.

As I walked to my jewelry hanger there was a knock at my door. "Are you decent?" That was my brother. Next came a snarky toned voice."Please say no." Now that was Yakko. "You can come on in. I'm just picking earrings. " I heard groaning as my door opened.

Wakko and Dot ran into my room and jumped on my bed causing Wicca, our black cat, to fly 5 feet in the air landing in my dirty clothes basket. Yakko walked in with his hands in his pockets and looked in the basket. "Ehhhhhhh, I can get her outta there." ha right.

"And have you grab one of my bras again? I don't think so." He smirked as I grabbed her out. "Well hello nurse." Johnny smirked and rolled his eyes. Jd walked in and with Wicca wiggling in her arms before giving up and going limp. Dot walked over to my jewelry hanger and picked gold hoops with a purple gem inside it and handed them to me. "These look good." After putting them in Yakko looked me up and down. ""So you're going all out, aren't ya?"

"I want him to squirm under pressure, so I'm putting on my best."

* * *

Okay, so 5 minutes and he should be here with his mother. The guys are in my bag, I picked the big one so that they'll have more room. I have some money, my cell, and I convinced Jade from going. I sat at the end of my porch sitting on the swing reading a book.

Finally a red minivan stopped at the end of our driveway. I opened my bag a little bit and handed my book to Dot. He stepped out and walked over to me. His brown hair was spiked all over his head showing his brown eyes and he wore a green shirt and blue jeans along with black tennis shoes.

This was the boy who was homeschooled just like us, went to our homeschool group with us, ad when my mom or me wasn't around he would bully my brother. Johnny told him that he would get me to do something which was why he was asking me out, no doubt. My understanding of it was, that if I dated him and I liked him I would ignore my brother in order for him to keep up with bullying Johnny.

That wasn't going to happen, he thought I was just another dumb girl. He was the dumb ass for asking out the girl with the boy he bullied the girl with 3 awesome toons on her side, the girl who takes something like this seriously. No one messes with my siblings and gets away with it untouched.

"Hey Jess. Wow, you look good." How dare he compliment me. Ok Jess, just calm down. You know what to do, act as sweet as a cat. Cute and innocent and take your attack when they least expect it.

"Hiya, I'm guessing we're ready to go?" There was giggles coming from inside my bag, the fact is they never heard me act so cutesy. I never do it, it's just not me, the 'girly sweet cheek redneck'. But if I can pull it off to get smart ass off me and my family's back, then so be it.

Luckily he didn't hear them. Apparently though he liked my attitude. He stepped aside and motioned for me to go. "Right this way."

He held the door open for me and let me sit down before shutting it and getting in on the other side next to me. His mother Mrs. Grant, was in the front seat in a blue blouse and dress pants. "Hello Mrs. Grant, nice to see you again."

She looked at me through the mirror and smiled as she started to back out. "Hi sweetie, hows yours?" Well my brother keeps being torchured by your son. "Just fine, thanks."

* * *

As soon as we got out of the car, Mrs. Grant left. "Hey Brian, where's your mom going?" What he said next was not something I expected to hear.

"Just to the store. Why are you afraid of what I'm gonna do to you while we are watching the movie?"

Wow. I heard a muffled 'goodnight everybody' and I lightly smacked my bag to get them, or rather him to hush. I also received a smack in the leg from the toon.

"So what are we gonna see?" I chose not to reply to the previously stated comment and change the subject. "What do you see that you like?"

I looked at the movies and spotted several that I would have liked to see. "How about fast five?" No way the guys would want to watch a disney movie. But he chose the only movie I did not want to see, because he wasn't listening to me. "Lets watch Mission Impossible." Oh of course. He paid for his ticket as I did mine and we went inside.

"I have to go to the ladies room. You get some popcorn and I'll be in the movie in a bit." I had to get away from him, not only for the plan, but for my sake. I walked across the hall until he couldn't see me and opened my bag. Yakko and Wakko jumped out as Dot stepped out. "HELLOOOO NUR- huh?" They stopped and looked confused. Dot smirked.

"What? You didn't actually think I was taking you out in the bathroom were you?"

Yakko rolled his eyes and scoffed. "No, why would we think that?"

"Because that's what you said she was going to do." Replied Yakko's rhetorical question.

Both Dot and I started giggling. "Alright, you guys know the plan? He's at the concession now I'll be in the theater getting ready for Mission Impossibly stupid, yipee." Note my glorious sarcasm.

"Ehhhhhh I think you need to keep the sunshine doll attitude if you wanna fool that fool back there."

"Hey Dot, remind me to slap Yakko silly when we get done with this."

"GOODNIGHT EVERYBODY!"

"Only if I can slap him too." I laughed. I love these guys.

* * *

**Yakko's pov: oh yay my turn to tell it.**

After Jess left with Wakko and Dot to go sit I was pleasured with meeting the girl stealing bully. I was wearing a red and white shirt behind the counter. He walked up to the counter wow special friend if I've ever seen one.

"Hello there spikey. What can I get for you this fine day?"

"Just get me a popcorn." He rolled his eyes and tapped his fingers on the counter. Oh so he's impatient. I pulled a giant bag of kernels out and filled the whole bag into the popcorn popper. "So whatcha watching this fine day?"

"I'm watching a movie called get the girl of a boy I hate his guts' sister." No one uses Jess for their own purposes. Except me. he he.

"Don't think I've ever heard that one before."

He smirked and put his hands in his pockets. "Yeah, I heard she gets to go to second base with the guy."

Ok, now it's personal. He isn't going to get to second base with her. Not before me anyway. I got the popcorn and put it in a bag.

"How much butter do you want spikey?"

"Extra."

I slipped over and poured prune and butter sauce all over the popcorn and set it on the counter. "It's on the house."

"Really? How come?"

"With a movie like that, if you tell me how it ends no reason for you to pay."

He just didn't know I stared in the same movie as the savior to the girl. As he walked off I slipped back into my clothes and headed to the theater, taking the shortcut.

* * *

**Jessica's pov:**

Wakko and Dot had sat into the seats behind me. Luckily, No one was in the theater. I just had to wait for dickhead and Yakko to get in here. Suddenly as if on cue someone tapped me on my left shoulder. Expecting it to be Brian, I put on my happy face and turned, luckily though it was Yakko. Wait "Where is Brian?"

"Ah yeah, he's on his way. I just sat here to tell you not to eat the popcorn." As if he knew I was about to ask he stopped me. "If you don't want the runs then, ehhhhhhhh I think you shouldn't eat them." Oh gross. I nodded. "Thanks for the heads up." He hopped of the back of the chair into the seat right behind me.

He leaned up next to my ear and whispered. "He also doesn't care for the movie, he just wants to steal the gum from your mouth." What I don't, Oh. What a pervy player! I turned my head to his so that I could see him. "Again thanks for the heads up." I think that little notice needs a reward. As he sat back I gave him a thank you kiss on the cheek. "There, now we're even. Thanks really."

"he he No problem."

As we settled down Brian walked into the room. Out of the fact that he needed to be at that spot for the plan to work, and not politeness at all, I waved him over.

He set down and offered me some popcorn. Haha no thanks, I don't want any more problems than I already have. "I don't want any right now, thanks." He shrugged and shoved a handful into his mouth.

About 4 minutes into the movie I saw something flying into the back of his neck. Realizing that it was Wakko throwing popcorn after popcorn at him, I quietly giggled. But Brian wasn't having any of it. After about the 5th time he turned around.

"Alright kid! If you don't stop I'll come back there and,"

"Hey, he's just a kid. He's playing with you." I quickly said, putting my hand on his shoulder. "How about this boy behind me and him switch so we can avoid an all out war with you 2?" I turned around and faced Yakko. "Do you care sir?" Winking with the eye that couldn't be seen by Brian. Yakko smiled and winked at me. "No problem toots." Oh he's using this 'not knowing him' to his advantage isn't he? I'm gonna regret this, I know I am.

Yakko and wakko switched seats and Brian gave Wakko one last glance. He Turned to Yakko. "And, you. Don't talk to her like that." He doesn't deserve to talk about me like I'm his like that.

Yakko shrugged. "Whatcha gonna do?" Brian turned back around and settled down.

Not even 5 minutes later he tried to put his arm around my shoulder. I secretly took off my stud earring and then bent down to act like it had fell out. I sat back up and showed him the earring. "My earring fell out." I pushed my hair back and buttoned it back into my second earring hole. That was so close. If he does that again, and I know he will, I can't bend down again like that. He'll know somethings up.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw him raise his hand to do it again, before he could do anything else a pair of feet hit the back of his seat. "WHAT THE HELL MAN!" He got up out of his seat and looked at Yakko. "YOU TWO JUST SWITCHED SEATS SO HE'LL STOP THROWING POPCORN IN MY HAIR! YOU ARE SO GONNA GET IT!" Before he could say another word, Dot walked up to us. She pointed a flashlight at Brian. She wore a shirt with the theater's logo on it, with a black skirt. "Sorry sir but you are making it hard for the other viewers to watch the film, you need to leave."

We walked out of the building with Brian cursing about how if he was alone and didn't get thrown out he would have pummeled Yakko and Wakko for ruining his movie.

"So um what are we going to do now?" He must have realized that he was still on a date and looked at me. "We are going to walk over there to that restaurant." I turned to where he was pointing. An indian place I've been to once, I hated it. The food was awful, it just ran through me, it was too spicy.

* * *

We walked inside and stepped up to a sign that said 'please wait to be seated' but at the bottom corner there was a wb logo. Already here? That was fast. The place was empty just like the movie theater was.

Dot walked up to us. She had on a green poofy doll dress with an apron tied in a bow. "Hello there, please follow me." Brian didn't notice that this was the same girl that kicked us out of the movie, because she was in disguise and the only ones that could tell who they were was who so ever the toon wanted to let them know, and right now I was the only one who knew who she really was.

She sat us down at a table with 4 seats, because there were no tables with just 2. She handed us menus and walked off without another word. I sat across from him, because frankly I didn't want to be so close to him anyway. Yakko walked up to us, wearing a green shirt and black jeans with an apron. "Ready to order something to drink?" I nodded at him. He pulled out a notepad and pen. "What'll ya have miss?" I shrugged. "Water." He turned to Brian. "What about you spikes?" Brian gave him a look like he remembered him, but soon stopped. "I'll have a cheery cola." Yakko wrote it down and walked off. Brian got up. "I have to go to the bathroom. No worrys, I'm not ditching you." I wish he would. He quickly left for the bathroom.

"Hey Yakko." I looked towards where he had walked off and waited for him to come over from the corner. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to look expecting ass face, but it was Yakko.

"Whatcha need Jess?" I searched through my bag until I found what I needed. I handed him a ghost pepper, I had bought a bunch of them and had made my dad try one, happily giving me the results I wanted. "I don't care what he orders put this in it. And don't let Wakko eat it."

He grabbed the pepper and smiled. "More like a Warner each day."

"That's what I'm worried about." He laughed and walked off. Dot came with our drinks and I grabbed Brian's. "Um Jess, that's not yours."

"I know." I grabbed a permanent black marker out of my pocket and filled in the rim of the cup with it, so that when he drinks it it will leave a black line around his face. "Don't give us straws, if he asks for one just say you're out." She smirked as well. Right as I put the marker back in my pocket he walked out.

"So what did I miss?" As he sat down he looked at the drinks. "We got our drinks." I said plainly. Right as he went to take a sip of his Wakko walked up. He wore an outfit similar to Yakko's except he was wearing his red hat.

He handed us menus 'accidentally' hitting Brian in the head with them in the process. "Hey watch it man!"

"Oops sorry." As he walked off he made a googie at Brian behind his back, making me snort because I was holding in a laugh.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"No you snorted, what's so funny?"

"Nothing."

"Obviously something is because" Luckily Yakko walked up.

"So you wanna order yet?" I opened my menu and the only thing on it was a burger at the bottom it said:

Ehhhhh I'm not too fond of indian food either. Just say special

I silently thanked Yakko looking at him and nodding while Brian looked at the menu. He shrugged and then smirked. I put down my menu. "I think I'll order while you are looking." He shrugged. "Alright with me."

"I'll have the special. It looks good." Yakko wrote down on his notepad and turned to my 'date'.

Brian looked at me and showed me his menu. He pointed to a gross looking meal that looked like mystery meat in a bowl that said Today's special, vindaloo. "You want this?" I gave a glance at Yakko who just nodded. "Um, yeah it's real good you should try it." Please order it, it looks so gross. "Alright, I'll try it. I'll have what she's having the vindaloo." Yakko wrote something down and quickly took our menus and walked off.

"So what do you want to talk about until he comes back with our food?"

How about why you bully my brother? Nah too soon for that.

"What do you do for fun?"

"I like to play football. Wanna feel my biceps?"

"I think I'll pass this time." He shrugged and took hold of his cup. As if time had slowed down, he raised it to his mouth slowly. Come on hurry the hell up! Finally he took a nice long drink of it. When he set it down he had a huge ring around his mouth. It took me everything I had to keep from laughing.

Dot walked up and handed us our food me a giant burger and him his, whatever it was. He looked at mine and then his.

"Yo man, what gives you got her order wrong."

Dot looked at him with a flame in her eye, and then smiled. "Oh I'm sorry, do you know how to work a place like this? Do you know what each food is? Do you know how to cook all this? No I don't think so. There are 2 versions of this. One is in a bowl and another is in the form of a burger. We happen to be out of the bowl kind." With a last smile she walked off.

"It's fine, I can eat it like this."

He shrugged and started to eat. He lifted up the spoon and scooped up some soup, he made it to his mouth and took a sip from it. With not only some of the meat but with a huge chunk of a pepper too. He didn't swallow it right away, which was the best worst decision he could ever make, letting the pepper linger in his mouth before finally swallowing it.

I took a bite of my burger and watched him.

"Hm it's not actually that..." Suddenly he started coughing. Score for me!

I looked at him innocently. "What's wrong?" Like I didn't know.

He quickly grabbed his drink and chugged it down, which was his second bad decision he made. It just made it worse. He grabbed my water and chugged it down, that was also bad. I could tell that the burning spread from his mouth to his throat. That's when he started yelling. "WATER!" Yakko popped up with a jug of water and before he could fill up a glass Brian took it and chugged it down.

His whole face was red and snot was running down his face, his eyes were dialated and he started fanning his mouth.

"I think you need to get milk if it burns."

He grabbed Yakko and pointed to me. "Woah man watch the uniform. I'll get you some milkl."

* * *

Soon after he gained since of reality and reduced the burning he glared at me. "Why would you eat something like that!?"

"I never said I eat that."

"Yes you did. You ordered the special, just like I did."

"No I ordered a plain burger."

"Than what was it I ate?!"

"All I know is that I put a ghost pepper in it."

He looked at me stunned.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!"

"I don't know. Why would you make fun and hurt my brother?"

He stood up and walked to the other side of the table to me. I stood up just the same. Yakko, Wakko and Dot walked up behind me with mallets.

He got up in my face, and I could smell the pepper in his breath.

"Because, I thought he needed to be."

That was the icing on the cake. I held my hand out and Wakko put a mallet in my hand.

"Do you want to know why I agreed to go out with you?"

He smirked. "Why is that sugar?"

"Because when someone messes with my family I mess with them back." With that I gave him what I wanted to give him all night. A nice red bumb on the head.

Right after I did that, his mother walked in.

"OH MY GOD! Brian are you ok?!" I tossed the mallet to Wakko and bent down next to her. "I think he's ok just get him to bed."

She looked at me with concern. "Sweety, do you know what happened?" Yeah, I beat the shit out of him.

"Yes, ma'am, he hit his head on the table and fell over." She picked him up and carried him out of the building, forgetting that she was my ride here.

Dot walked up to me. "So what now? Go home?" I shook my head.

"Nah, the book store is just over there and there are a couple of books I want to get."

* * *

Wakko and Dot walked ahead of us seeing who could walk backwards the longest without falling over as we headed to the book store. Yakko walked next to me, looking at me every now and then.

"Ok, what?"

"You know I never thought that you of all people would be able to do something like that."

"Like what?"

"Well, you gave a guy a marker mustache that he's gonna keep for a few weeks, made sure that the next few days when he goes to the bathroom he's gonna regret it, AND smacked him with a mallet all in one day."

"So."

"So, I have never witnessed you act like that."

"Well, I protect my brother and sister as much as I can."

"You know I like this side of you, feisty."

"Pervert."

"I'll get to you. So Eeeeehhhhhh how are you thinking about getting home?"

"That plot hole thing you have. It works with you coming to my house from the lot."

"Thinking like a toon huh."

"Sometimes it helps to think like something cool."

"Oh I blush."

"Egomaniac."

"Just enough."

* * *

**With that I end it. **

**There will be more to come soon. **

**I'm sorry that my other story hasn't been updated. I'm just at a total writers block, and have no idea how to get around it. But son't worry I haven't abandoned it.**


End file.
